La conseillère de l'amour
by Hanahime-Itoshii
Summary: Rose aime son meilleur ami Scorpius. Et si, pendant une fête de fin d'année, elle apprenait qu'il était amoureux d'une fille?


La conseillère de l'Amour.

Rose aime son meilleur ami, Scorpius. Pourtant, celui-ci ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et continue de la narguer comme un grand frère. Lors d'une fête de fin d'année à Poudlard, les élèves peuvent préparer, par groupe de huit, des kiosques d'activités où d'autres étudiants viendront participer. Et si, pendant cette journée, Rose apprenait que son ami était amoureux d'une fille?

**Une fiction que j'ai aussi publié sur lasallesurdemande avec le nom Opale. **

C'est vraiment guimauve xD Mais ça fait du bien, une fois de temps en temps d'en lire :) Pour les fans du couple Rose-Scorpius. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ^^ N'oubliez pas les reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>La conseillère de l'Amour<strong>

Il y avait de cela quelques années, après de nombreuses suggestions, la directrice avait décidé de créer une fête de fin d'année pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ceux et celles qui voulaient présenter une activité devaient inscrire leur projet sur la liste ainsi que les noms des participants.

Huit filles s'activaient dans la salle qui leur était prêtée. Certaines s'occupaient des décors, d'autres créaient les robes qu'elles porteraient et quelques-unes s'assuraient qu'il ne manquerait rien pour la présentation de leur kiosque alors que deux d'entre elles s'occupaient de la nourriture qu'elles serviraient. Elles avaient décidé, ensemble, de faire un stand d'amour où les élèves pourraient manger un petit quelque chose et où ils pourraient rencontrer, en privé, la conseillère de l'amour. Cette dernière serait habillée d'une cape et d'un masque qui cacherait son visage pour éviter la gêne.

-Dites-nous quand vous aurez terminé, nous avons besoin d'aide pour nos décors, dit une petite blonde nommée Léonie.  
>-D'accord, acquiescèrent les deux cuisinières.<p>

Rose était en train de cuisiner avec son amie Sylia. Elles décoraient les petits muffins, qu'elles avaient faits dans les cuisines, de crème blanche et de petits cœurs rouges. …tant très douée, la rousse s'était proposée pour reprendre la recette de sa grand-mère Weasley, une idée qui avait été automatiquement approuvée par les autres.

-J'espère que notre kiosque sera aimé, dit nerveusement Sylia. Nous travaillons tellement dur et se serait frustrant que personne ne vienne...  
>-C'est vrai que ce serait dommage, avoua la rouquine.<br>-Je reviens, dit la brunette.  
>-Ok, mais dépêches-toi.<p>

Rose était concentrée sur les muffins, lorsqu'une main blanche agrippa la pâtisserie qu'elle décorait de crème. Son cœur manqua un battement.

-Hey! N'y touches pas, s'écria la jeune fille.  
>-Faut bien que je m'assure que ce machin est comestible, annonça un blond en engloutissant le muffin.<br>-Tu es un vrai porc, Scorpius! déclara la Gryffondor en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Va-t'en, maintenant! Nous sommes dans le jus en ce moment.  
>-Je vois ça! C'est censé être quoi, là-bas? Demanda Malefoy en mangeant un autre gâteau tout en pointant une petite tente.<br>-Arrête de manger! S'écria Rose, faussement indignée.  
>-C'est là que vous torturez les gens? Plaisanta le garçon.<br>-Très drôle, répliqua la rousse, guère amusée. En fait, il s'agit d'une tente aménagée pour la conseillère de l'Amour.

Scorpius manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée tellement il était mort de rire.

-Ha ha! Une conseillère...Ha ha! Une conseillère de l'Amour, riait-il.  
>-Ris autant que tu veux, annonça l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils et en continuant à décorer ses muffins.<p>

Le garçon prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de son amie. Il croisa les bras et se coucha sur la table.

-Tes muffins sont comestibles, déclara-t-il en souriant.  
>-Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, marmonna la rouquine. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire? Tu ne fais pas de kiosque?<br>-Non, j'aime mieux t'embêter, c'est beaucoup plus amusant.  
>-Parfois, je me demande pourquoi nous sommes meilleurs amis, soupira la jeune fille.<br>-C'est parce que tu ne peux pas te passer d'un ange tel que moi, répondit Scorpius en lui lançant une serviette au visage. Tu as de la farine sur les joues et de la crème sur le menton. Tu me traitais de porc tout à l'heure, c'est toi la gourmande!

La Gryffondor se sentit rougir. Heureusement, la serviette cachait son visage. Elle agrippa le tissu et s'essuya timidement.

-Tu pourrais me laisser travailler? Tu peux revenir lorsque ce sera ouvert, déclara Rose en lui relançant l'essuie-mains sur la tête. En ce moment, je n'ai pas du tout le temps de m'occuper de toi.  
>-Très bien, madame la cuisinière, répondit Scorpius, faussement outré et en se levant.<br>-Et en revenant, tu pourrais en profiter pour nous ramener des clients, lors de l'ouverture? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Pour qui tu me prends, un appât? répliqua le garçon, indigné.<br>-Non mais tu es très apprécié par tout le monde, tu peux en profiter pour nous ramener des élèves, annonça la rousse. S'il te plait! Dit Rose en lui faisant des yeux doux. Pour moi?

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un appât! Pourquoi je devrais faire ça?  
>-Tu me dois bien ça, tu as englouti deux de mes muffins et tu m'as retardé dans mon travail, expliqua Rose en posant les mains sur ses hanches.<p>

Malefoy la regarda, de marbre. C'était clair qu'il n'en avait pas envie! Rose le défia des yeux. Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Scorpius tourne les talons et disparaisse par la porte d'entrée. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Scorpius et elle s'étaient rencontrés en première année, dans le train. Ils se disputaient toujours mais malgré tout, s'amusaient ensemble et sont devenus meilleurs amis. Ce qui avait plutôt dérangé leur paternel. Mais depuis quelques années à entretenir une amitié, les parents avaient passé outre et acceptaient maintenant que leurs enfants soient proches.

Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, à la fin des cours, ils allaient tous les deux à l'extérieur de l'école pour s'étendre dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel qui devenait peu à peu orangé. Le coucher du soleil. Scorpius lui avait déjà raconté qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre des fées du temps. Pour s'amuser, elles peinturaient le ciel de jolies couleurs avec leur poudre magique. Et graduellement, passant du jaune au orange et du orange au bleu foncé, le ciel devenait sombre et l'on pouvait enfin voir les petites fées, nommées étoiles, étinceler sur leur toile maintenant devenue noir.

Quand elle avait peur de quelque chose, Scorpius lui racontait toujours des petites histoires pour la réconforter et lui faire oublier ses craintes. Avant, elle était effrayée par les araignées mais il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à en avoir peur. Car ses petites bestioles, bien que très laides, étaient très incomprises.

Et la première fois qu'elle avait vu une libellule, son ami lui avait raconté que cet insecte symbolisait la bonne foi des sens et de la transformation. Ses ailes scintillantes pouvaient rappeler la magie et permettre de prendre conscience que ce monde n'était fait que d'une réalité apparente.

Le garçon était très doué pour narrer des histoires. Son imagination débordante et son intelligence aiguisée lui permettaient de créer des histoires à la fois jolies et crédibles sans préparation. Une partie de lui que Rose adorait particulièrement.  
>De jolis souvenirs qu'elle garderait toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point Scorpius était un garçon gentil, même si, sous ses airs de dur et d'asticoteur, il y avait un grand cœur. Il serait toujours là pour elle, quel que soit le problème. Ça, elle pouvait en être certaine.<p>

Rose regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de continuer ses pâtisseries. Elle pouvait parier que son ami n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui...Et ce, depuis quelques années déjà. Ce qui l'exaspérait fortement.  
>Sylia revint pour finir le travail avec Rose.<p>

-Les robes sont presque terminées, annonça la brunette, toute excitée.  
>-C'est vrai? Qui est censé être la conseillère?<br>-Moi.  
>-Je n'en doute pas, c'est toi la plus qualifiée, s'exclama la rouquine. Tu connais la psychologie féminine et masculine comme personne! Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu partie?<br>-Je voulais te laisser avec ton meilleur ami, dit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.  
>-Quoi? Tu...tu...n'as tout de même pas deviné que je...que j'ai...<br>-Je l'avais vu venir, c'est tout, ria Sylia. Et je me suis dit que je serais de trop si j'étais là...Votre amitié est tellement forte entre vous deux!

Rose, qui avait presque fait une crise cardiaque, sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Un instant, elle avait cru que Sylia savait pour ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Et pour ajouter un peu d'embarras, la rouquine l'avait presque divulgué! Sylia la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que vous ayez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, finit Sylia en reprenant le boulot et en souriant.  
>-Qu-quoi?<br>-Je plaisantais, railla son amie. Détends-toi un peu! Je sais que tu es nerveuse pour notre kiosque mais on va travailler dur pour que ce soit un succès, pas vrai?  
>-Ouais, répondit Rose en riant nerveusement.<br>-Scorpius a l'air d'avoir aimé nos muffins.  
>-Il a dit qu'ils étaient «comestibles», répondit Rose en plissant les yeux, un peu mécontente.<br>-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui!  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea la rousse, soupçonneuse.<p>

La brunette allait répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Léonie qui annonçait que les robes étaient prêtes. Sylia, qui n'avait pas besoin de robe, puisqu'elle porterait la cape de la conseillère, déclara à Rose qu'elle pouvait terminer les muffins seule. La rouquine la remercia, s'assura qu'elle pouvait bien finir seule et alla enfiler son costume.

Il s'agissait d'une robe courte en soie de couleur blanche, au corsage délicat en dentelle. Deux fines bretelles maintenaient le buste. Une ceinture rouge entourait la taille et terminait en un nœud ayant la forme d'une fleur. C'était un très beau vêtement. Rose fut surprise de voir que la robe lui allait aussi bien.

Lorsque les filles, enfin prêtes retournèrent dans la salle, elles pouvaient ouvrir leur kiosque. Sylia mit sa longue cape et à l'aide d'un sort, changea son timbre de voix et alla dans sa tente. Rose installa l'affiche où elle y avait écrit: «Conseillère de l'Amour, pour vous servir.» La jeune fille jeta un sort afin de rendre les messages scintillants, pour attirer l'œil des passants. Quelques minutes plus tard, de nombreux élèves entrèrent.

-Bienvenue au kiosque de l'Amour, dit aimablement Rose à trois filles. Notre conseillère en amour répondra à toutes les questions que vous vous posez et ce, dans la plus grande intimité. Vous pouvez aussi grignoter quelques muffins à nos tables. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce stand. Bonne visite!

Les filles la remercièrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Un autre groupe de personnes pénétrèrent dans la salle lorsque Scorpius apparut.

-Tiens, comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai ramené des gens, annonça-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches.  
>-Merci.<br>-Tu es..., commença le blond en la regardant.  
>-La robe est mignonne, non? Ce sont les filles qui l'ont fait! Déclara Rose en tournant sur elle-même.<br>-Ouais, mignonne, répondit Scorpius, sincère.  
>-C'est vrai? Rougit la jeune fille. Tu me trouves...<br>-La robe l'est, acquiesça le blond en pouffant.

Rose serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Irritée. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de le frapper en cet instant?

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire ça! Ça brise le cœur d'une fille quand on dit quelque chose d'aussi méchant, s'énerva la rousse, les joues rougissantes.  
>-Hein? Une fille?<br>-SCORPIUS!  
>-Est ce que je dérange? Demanda un garçon.<br>-Ah! Non, pas du tout, déclara Rose en poussant Scorpius parce qu'il bouchait l'entrée. Tu voulais poser une question, Gabriel?  
>-C'est pour savoir si tu pouvais m'expliquer le but de votre stand, annonça Gabriel.<br>-Moi aussi, je voudrais bien le savoir, dit l'ami du garçon.  
>-Oui, bien sûr, je suis là pour ça! Alors en premier lieu, ce kiosque est un kiosque d'Amour. Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à vous lorsque vous y entrez! Pour commencer, vous pouvez venir manger un petit truc seul ou avec quelqu'un. Ensuite, vous pouvez aussi poser des questions et vous faire aider par notre conseillère de l'Amour et ce, dans la plus grande intimité. Notre conseillère ne divulguera rien de vos confessions ou de vos problèmes, vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle. Et pour finir, il y a un jeu de lévitation afin de pouvoir gagner un ours en peluche et pour l'offrir à la personne que vous aimez...<p>

La jeune fille continua son explication, sentant les yeux de Malefoy braqués sur elle. Elle s'en réjouissait car elle aimait avoir son attention.

-Dommage que je n'aie pas de copine, dit Gabriel en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Je l'aurais volontiers amené ici...J'aurais gagné pour elle cette peluche.  
>-Oh! Mais pas besoin d'avoir une copine pour le faire, répondit Rose en souriant. Tu peux gagner un ourson et le donner à la fille qui te plait par la suite!<br>-Tant mieux! Allez Max, on y va, s'exclama Gabriel en tirant son ami.  
>-Bonne visite! Dit la jeune fille en se retournant vers son meilleur ami. Ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les garçons apprécient autant notre stand, ajouta-t-elle. Il y en a quand même beaucoup qui sont entrés.<br>-Si tu crois que c'est ton kiosque débile qui les attire, tu es vraiment naïve..., répondit Scorpius en s'éloignant, laissant une Rose totalement vexée derrière lui.

Les yeux ronds, la rouquine tentait de rester calme. Comment arriverait-t-elle à le charmer? Il se fichait entièrement d'elle! Elle le regarda s'en aller et il fut arrêté par une fille aux cheveux noirs avec qui il discuta longuement. Rose en fut un peu jalouse car la fille avec qui Scorpius parlait, était très belle.

-Rose! Sylia doit aller aux toilettes, tu peux la remplacer quelques minutes? Chuchota Léonie.  
>-Quoi? MOI, en conseillère de l'Amour? S'exclama Rose dans un chuchotement.<br>-S'il te plait, la supplia la blonde, les yeux brillants. Ça ne sera pas bien long. Je t'en priiiiiie...  
>-Ah...Bon...Je...D'accord, bredouilla la rouquine sans savoir ce qu'elle disait.<br>-Merci! S'enthousiasma Léonie en la serrant dans ses bras. Vite! Va enfiler le costume et surtout, n'oublie pas le sort pour changer ta voix.

Habillée de la cape et du masque blanc, Rose s'assit sur la chaise et utilisa le sort de voix.

-Allez! On compte sur toi, l'encouragea Léonie en levant les deux pouces avant de partir.  
>-Je déteste quand je n'arrive pas à dire non, marmonna la rouquine en se prenant la tête entre les mains.<p>

La porte de la tente ouverte, Rose pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans le kiosque. La pièce était magnifiquement bien tamisée par des chandelles, sans pour autant être trop sombre. Les muffins semblaient très appréciés par les élèves. Malefoy entra dans la salle. Il regarda de droite à gauche, s'étira le cou pour voir quelque chose. Cherchait-il quelqu'un? Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, il se dirigea dans sa direction.

-Oh non! Il sait que c'est moi! Paniqua la rouquine. Zut, il vient me narguer.

Le blond entra dans la tente, en jetant un ultime coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de fermer la porte. La Gryffondor s'attendait à ce qu'il rit d'elle mais au lieu de quoi, il s'assit en face d'elle et posa brutalement les coudes sur la table en joignant les mains devant sa bouche. Rose sursauta.

-Hey! Dit froidement Scorpius.  
>-Qu-quoi? Bégaya la rousse.<br>-J'ai un truc à te demander..., poursuivit-il en détournant les yeux.

L'avait-il reconnu? Il n'en donnait pas l'impression! Puis soudain, Rose eut une idée. Elle pouvait certainement profiter de la situation...Et lui poser tout un tas de questions! La jeune fille, derrière son masque, eut un rictus totalement diabolique.

-Et, que veux-tu demander? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix changée.

Scorpius ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fronça le nez, une habitude qu'il avait depuis qu'il était jeune, lorsqu'il évaluait une situation. Rose aimait quand il faisait ça. Ça le rendait plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-J'aime quelqu'un...Mais je...ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire..., déclara-t-il au bout d'une minute, en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots, comme pour se convaincre à lui-même.

Le cœur de Rose rata un battement.

-Quel genre de personne est-ce? Interrogea la rousse en tentant de garder son calme.  
>-Elle est drôle et super sympa, répondit Scorpius après hésitation.<p>

Rose voulu se frapper le front. Elle n'était pas drôle. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

-Tu t'es déclaré? Demanda la rousse, nerveuse.  
>-Non, justement! C'est pour ça que je suis là! S'énerva Malefoy. Cette...personne ne l'a pas encore réalisée mais...plusieurs garçons la trouvent mignonne et je...Je le pense aussi, ajouta-t-il, gêné.<p>

Mignonne! Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas elle. Avec ses cheveux roux en broussaille, ses tonnes de tâches de rousseurs sur sa peau pâle, son nez trop petit... Elle n'était pas jolie du tout. Elle commençait à désespérer.  
>Qui pouvait bien être la fille si ce n'était pas elle? Celle aux cheveux noirs? Elle était vraiment jolie! Elle devait être drôle et sympathique, elle avait fait rire Scorpius! Rose n'y arrivait pratiquement jamais. Lorsque son meilleur ami riait, c'était d'elle, pas de ses blagues...<br>Non! Elle ne voulait pas que Scorpius soit pris par une autre. Ça lui serait insupportable!

-Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec elle?  
>-Je l'espère bien! C'est ma meilleure amie...<p>

Rose manqua de s'étouffer. Avait-elle bien entendu? Ses joues commencèrent à brûler.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Comment faire...Chaque fois que je la vois, que je lui parle...C'est impossible de lui dire ce que je ressens!  
>-Mais...Pourquoi? Demanda la rouquine en reprenant ses esprits. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?<br>-Merlin! Parce que je ne suis que son meilleur ami! S'exclama Scorpius. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire quand je suis avec elle, c'est de l'embêter et parfois, je la vexe. C'est toujours visible sur son visage. Ses joues rougissent, l'un de ses sourcils se fronce plus que l'autre et les coins de sa bouche s'abaissent légèrement..., énuméra-t-il en levant les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire des choses gentilles...Ça m'embarrasse!  
>-Et alors?<br>-C'est évident qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi... Qui serait amoureuse d'un gars qui ne cesse de la narguer et de la vexer?  
>-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle ne l'est pas? S'indigna la rousse.<br>-Elle me considère comme un ami. Non! PIRE, comme un frère...Je ne veux pas que, après m'être déclaré à elle, notre relation change et qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre! Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas être son ami et la voir sortir avec un autre! Ça me rend complètement fou quand je vois les garçons la draguer...Je ne sais pas quoi faire!

La jeune fille était toute chamboulée par les révélations de son ami. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était incroyable comme sa vision des choses avait changé. Elle qui pensait être certaine que Scorpius ne s'intéressait pas à elle!

-Alors? Demanda le blond en tapant impatiemment du pied.  
>-Alors quoi?<br>-Qu'est-ce que je fais? Répondit-il, agacé. C'est toi qui te dis «conseillère de l'Amour»! Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes?  
>-Euh...Propose-lui de faire le tour des stands de l'école?<br>-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait du temps à me consacrer, aujourd'hui..., soupira Malefoy en regardant ses mains jointes.  
>-Essaie et tu verras!<br>-Ouais? Dit Scorpius, incertain. Hum...Ok! Je vais essayer...Euh...Merci.  
>-C'est mon travail, déclara Rose.<p>

Scorpius se leva.

-Mais...ça reste entre nous, pas vrai? Questionna-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.  
>-Certainement.<p>

Le garçon hocha la tête et vérifia si la voie était libre avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Rose était trop heureuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler sa joie. Restait plus, maintenant, qu'à attendre que Sylia revienne pour pouvoir aller le rejoindre.  
>Son meilleur ami l'aimait! Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer que, derrière toutes ses bourrades, ses blagues, ses regards et ses sourires, Scorpius était amoureux d'elle. Lorsque Sylia revint, Rose se dépêcha de se débarrasser de la cape et du masque - sans oublier d'annuler le sort de changement de voix, et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée où elle reprit son travail d'un œil distrait.<br>Une heure passa...Scorpius ne revenait toujours pas. Où était-il à la fin? Rose s'étira le cou pour mieux voir.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un? Demanda une voix décontractée derrière elle.

La rouquine sursauta et poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Elle se retourna brusquement et aperçu son meilleur ami, mains dans les poches. Rose rougit violemment. Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait d'être au courant des sentiments de son ami à son égard l'embarrassait. Savoir qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle en ce moment même...était vraiment gênant.

-N..Non, je ne...cherchais personne! Bredouilla Rose en tentant de cacher les rougeurs de ses joues. Elle baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux lui cacher un peu le visage.  
>-Pourquoi es-tu gênée? Demanda Malefoy, intrigué.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis gênée?  
>-Je te connais. C'est carrément écrit là, répondit le blond en lui donnant un petit coup de doigt sur le front de son amie.<br>-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Questionna la rousse en détournant le regard.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Détourna le regard. Rouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

-Imitation de poisson? Le taquina la jeune fille en souriant.  
>-Ha. Ha. Non, en fait je me demandais...Si tu avais du temps pour moi...Enfin, pour faire le tour des kiosques avec moi? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas eu le temps de visiter les autres activités...et...et ce serait dommage. Bon, tu n'es pas obligée non plus. Je...Il est tard et la fête sera bientôt terminée...<br>-C'est bon, coupa Rose. Une petite pause me fera du bien, ajouta-t-elle, le cœur battant. Il faut juste que j'aille avertir les filles de mon stand...

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et visitaient tranquillement les activités proposées par les élèves. Rose regardait son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir oublié sa présence. Il semblait pensif. Elle décida donc de se faire remarquer. Doucement, elle effleura Malefoy pour lui prendre la main.

La réaction du Serpentard fut vraiment explosive. Les yeux ronds, il avait vivement retiré sa main et avait fait un pas de côté, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Rose? Tu as failli me filer une attaque! S'exclama le blond en poussant un soupir nerveux.  
>-Euh...Désolé? Dit la jeune fille.<p>

Avait-elle été trop directe? En tout cas, pour être remarquée, elle s'était fait remarquer! Ce geste avait permis à la rouquine de constater que Scorpius était vraiment, très, nerveux. Ce qui déteignit sur la jeune fille. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues brûlaient, sans oublier sa main qui tremblait imperceptiblement.

-Rose, commença Scorpius d'une voix déterminée.  
>-Rose, s'écria Gabriel qui était tout essoufflé suivit de son ami Max. On te cherchait. Nous avons passé la matinée au jeu de lévitation de ton kiosque pour pouvoir gagner une peluche. J'ai fini par en avoir une...<p>

Effectivement, il tenait une petite licorne dans ses bras.

-Félicitation, dit la rousse. Tu comptes l'offrir à quelqu'un?  
>-Oui, en fait, je comptais te la don...<br>-Non, coupa Scorpius. Elle n'en veut pas, ajouta-t-il en la prenant par la main  
>-Scorpius?<br>-Viens, je veux te parler..., déclara-t-il en la tirant.

Rose ne protesta pas. Il l'amena dans la tour s'astronomie qui était totalement déserte. Puis il s'arrêta. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi naïve? Marmonna Scorpius.  
>-Quoi? Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? Répliqua la rousse, indignée par la façon dont il la traitait.<br>-Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui se passe autour de toi! Répondit le blond.  
>-Explique! Ordonna-t-elle.<br>-Tu...Ce...mec voulait te donner cette peluche, déclara-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Dès que je l'ai vu arriver avec sa licorne, je savais qu'il voulait te l'offrir! Non, dès que je l'ai vu te parler au kiosque, je connaissais ses intentions! Pour dire que tu ne te rends compte de rien.  
>-De quoi tu parles? S'écria Rose.<br>-Je te parle des sentiments des autres! S'énerva son meilleur ami. Tu ne te rends pas compte...  
>-Des sentiments que tu as pour moi, dit Rose aussi brusquement que Scorpius lui avait parlé.<p>

Stupéfié, il la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis soudain, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues pâles, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Il détourna le regard.

-Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi...tu parles...  
>-Ne fais pas l'idiot!<br>-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis amoureux de toi?  
>-La crise de jalousie que tu as faite il y a à peine une minute!<br>-C'était purement amical! Répliqua Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.  
>-Donc pourquoi es-tu allé voir la conseillère de l'Amour pour lui demander des conseils? Demanda la jeune fille en posant les poings sur ses hanches.<br>-Tu m'as vu? Tu...  
>-Et pourquoi as-tu parlé de moi à cette conseillère? C'était purement amical, j'imagine!<br>-TU M'AS ESPIONNE? S'écria le blond, horrifié.  
>-Donc tu ne nies plus le fait que tu sois amoureux de moi?<br>-TU M'AS ESPIONNE? Répéta-t-il, toujours aussi indigné. Mais...c'est carrément dégueulasse!  
>-Je ne t'ai pas espionné! S'exclama la jeune fille. J'ETAIS la conseillère de l'Amour à ce moment-là!<br>-Quoi? S'étonna Scorpius

Instantanément, sa colère se dissipa, laissant place à son étonnement et à son embarras.

-Alors ça veut dire que...Je me suis confié à toi sans le savoir? Nom d'un Troll à trois têtes! Marmonna Scorpius en se pinçant l'arête du nez. J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, quitte à perdre ma meilleure amie..., ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Rose.

Sourcils froncés et yeux bien fermés, il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. Un baiser incertain, prudent. Car Scorpius était bien conscient que si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque, il perdrait une belle amitié qui durait depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il ne lâcha pas le visage de Rose. Il la fixait dans les yeux.

-Je...Je suis amoureux de toi depuis...longtemps, avoua le blond. Je peux te dire que...au début, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait d'amour mais par la suite...Quand j'ai vu que les garçons commençaient à s'intéresser à toi, j'ai été jaloux...Parce que...Bref, peut-être que...tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi mais s'il te plait, si jamais ce n'est pas réciproque, dis-moi qu'on peut toujours rester amis! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre...Alors, sommes-nous toujours amis?  
>-Non, répondit la rousse. Je n'ai plus envie d'être ton amie parce que...tout ce que je souhaite depuis longtemps, c'est que tu m'embrasses...c'est que nous soyons beaucoup plus que de simples amis!<p>

Elle prit le visage de Scorpius pour l'embrasser sauf que, au même moment, une pluie d'étoiles filantes parsema le ciel noir de la nuit. Stupéfié, elle délaissa Malefoy pour se rendre sur le balcon afin d'admirer les lumières scintillantes qui défilaient.

-Regarde! S'exclama Rose en pointant le ciel.  
>-Je vois.<br>-C'est la première fois que j'en vois une, s'extasia la rouquine.  
>-Tu connais l'histoire des étoiles filantes? Demanda le blond en la prenant par les épaules.<p>

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-On dit que, chaque étoile filante transporte le bonheur, la joie et l'amour, qui permet aux personnes dans le besoin de réaliser l'un de leur vœux les plus chers. Lorsqu'elles traversent ainsi le ciel, c'est qu'elles partent à la recherche...

Et alors, Scorpius continua son récit. Il raconta cette histoire comme il l'avait fait tant de fois plus jeune, avec sa meilleure amie. La seule différence, cette fois-ci, était qu'il contait, non pas à son amie mais à sa petite amie. Petite amie qu'il ne laisserait jamais s'éloigner comme ces étoiles intouchables...Pour rien au monde!


End file.
